


Cheeseburgers

by roshytsunami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame can suck it, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, growth of tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This was for the Let There Be Peace Zine which can be found here for free https://lettherebepeacezine.tumblr.com/post/189051207617/let-there-be-peace-a-tony-stark-fan-zinepdfA short look at the life of Tony Stark and his encounters with cheesburgers.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Cheeseburgers

Anthony Edward Stark glances down at the red and white wrapper barely containing the said cheeseburger Rhodey has been telling him to try for the past semester. The ketchup drips off from the bun off the burger and grease slips down his fingers as he picks it up critically.

“Tones you gotta just put it in your mouth and chew. Don’t analyze it just eat it,” he says between mouthfuls of fries and said double cheeseburger being shoveled into his mouth. He snorts looking over at the pre-teen turn the offending object around in his hands.

“Just pick a side and eat bud. Seriously you’ve never had a burger before?”

Tony smiles at him. “Of course not. Burgers are for peasants…and Jarvis said it wasn’t good to eat junk food.”

“Yeah well Jarvis isn’t here so chow down bud,” he says slurping on his drink. “We gotta cram for that Physics test tomorrow and nothing helps with finals than greasy food and shakes.”

Tony sighs and raises the burger in a “cheer” like gesture before taking his first bite.

Oh, and his first bite was un describable. He looks over at Rhodey in mid chew eyes sparkling with glee. Rhodey laughs. “That good huh.”

He doesn’t receive an answer just a nod from Tony who begins to devour said cheeseburger from In and Out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…that was traumatizing seeing a man who helped saved him in a desert full of terrorists help him escape while he died. Yeah nothing like guilt, and torture feelings to swirl in hid gut after returning to his homeland. Not even minutes later Obie opening his fat gob asking about not getting involved in the company right now. Weapons.

Weapons which got him in trouble in the first place.

Weapons which were being used over in that dessert.

Weapons that were used to kill those men in the Humvee.

Weapons that had his name on it sold to the terrorist that held him captive.

Weapons that were used to control him in said dessert.

Weapons that got the one man, Yinsen, killed because of your arrogance.

Well if he wants to hear about weapons, he certainly will hear about it. He makes everyone sit down takes a bite of his cheeseburger and looks over the crowd of reporters. He tries to stop his hands from shaking and forces a smile before making a speech on ending Starks Weapons Industry.

The crowd erupt into outrage at his suggestion. Cameras flash consistently blinding him. He smiles through the invasion of his senses resisting the urge to grab at his chest. He feels Obie pull him from the ground shielding him from the flash of cameras and light before offhandedly state Tony is confused and traumatized. To not take him seriously after being tortured by the Ten Rings.

Tony’s mouth stiffens as he pushes past Obie trying not to shake and show fear. “Starks Weapons will no longer be available. Stark industries will not be making weapons from this point forward.” He states before pushing himself through the crowd of shouting reporters leaving Obie to deal with the aftermath of his decision.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time is an interesting concept invented by man. Time for work, time for play, time for eating, time for resting are all timed events and very important events. Tony unfortunately does not get the memo.

Tony lifts the welder helmet up to view a very calm yet angry Pepper. Two words which shouldn’t be together somehow explain her current emotion. He can see the storm brewing below the surface even as she smiles at him ever so calmly placing a bag of greasy filled burgers on his worktable.

He looks down at the brown bag recognizing the label instantly before staring at Pepper blinking a few times. He turns the blow torch off and sets it down before removing his gloves.

“Hi honey is something wrong,” he asks clearly knowing something is wrong yet not willing to admit it just yet.

“Tony how long have you been working,” she asks a little too sweetly. Tony’s eyes land once again on the bag emitting wonderful smells and he loses concentration as she repeats the question once again. He blinks his eyes thinking how much time has passed. If he can’t remember, then it must have been at least a day or two since he last ate or rested fully.

He ponders a moment over the question or what he thinks is the question. He may have not heard the whole question clearly and Pepper is doing that tapping of her second finger on her elbow. She’s agitated with him in some way. So, he won’t ask her to repeat the question a third time? Is it a third time? Maybe he can repair the machine in thirds…wait he needs to focus. Food and angry Pepper means…well it means something, and he can’t keep silent much longer by the look of her expression.

He shrugs not giving a solid answer hopefully that will get him off the hook for the time being. Pepper’s shoulders sag as she just sighs. “I think greasy food from Al’s is the only way to bring you out of your work haze.” She smiles at him gently as he opens the bag and looks in seeing three cheeseburgers along with a box of spicy fries. “Tony are you paying attention to me? This isn’t good for you to lose track of time like this or,” she trails off into lecture mod while Tony unwraps one of the cheeseburgers.

It’s in that moment of her scolding lecture and eating the cheeseburger he thinks _I’m going to marry this woman._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pepper had read books on her impending pregnancy. Had watched videos, been to the available gynecologist, asked questions and been prepared. Or so she thought. She was warned about people having the strangest craving while pregnant. Some had to eat pickles and Hersey syrup a combo of salty and sweet. Or even worse watermelon and cream cheese with hot sauce. She had heard horror stories had even seen some women eat their craving at the gynecologist checkup. One had even eaten animal crackers dipped in cold nacho cheese sauce from a jar. It was frightening to see. She should be thankful for having such a normal craving compared to others but still.

Pepper swears she’s eating her weight in cheeseburgers. She doesn’t even like to eat cheese but apparently what baby wants baby gets. She feels those grinning brown eyes on her and looks up from her hands gripping the cheeseburger and stares at Tony.

“What are you thinking?” She wipes the sauce from her lips on the back of her hand paper towel no where in sight. She won’t wipe the sauce on her blouse no matter how tempting it might be to use at the moment. She’s already using her extending belly as a laundry folder. It’s there might as well be usefully for something.

Tony just smirks leaning on his hands on the table, “just the fact that this craving you’ve had for about a month now I think the kid gets it from me.”

“Well of course they do,” she smiles. “I’d say 12% is your fault.”

“Hmm maybe an agreement for 15% can be made,” he teases making her laugh.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I wanna make it,” his daughter says between mouthfuls of her cheeseburger.

“Honey chew your food first. But you want to make an earthquake model?” They were watching an old educational science series. Morgan had picked it out herself. He wasn’t going to force her to take up his mantle like his own father did. He wasn’t going to be his old man.

Morgan shakes her head, “no I wanna stop them. Earthquakes hurt people. So, we stop the tectonic plates no more earthquakes.” She states it as if it is as simple as turning on a light switch. She looks up at her father brown eyes on his own with that familiar gleam in her eyes. Just like her mother.

“Oh, so how are we going to do that pumpkin?” He asks in all seriousness not condescending to her or talking as if she was just a child. Well she is just a child, but she should be treated like a Pepper-Stark not just a child.

Morgan furrows her brows a minute before smiling. “…weld it together like you do with the robots daddy.” She says calmly biting into another bit of her cheeseburger making Tony smile. She is the most perfect and wonderful being he has had the privilege to make with Pepper. Most important person in his life besides Pepper.

He smiles getting down to her eye level, “well then let’s see what we can do in the lab. Just don’t tell your mother,” he smiles ruffling her hair.

She giggles and looks up at him, “so another cheeseburger?”

Tony snorts, “that’s extortion but sure.”


End file.
